Closed Eyes
by Lapsuit10
Summary: "I will never have closed eyes on him again" I said. No longer a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I have always had closed eyes. It was stupid, I could never see it. But he helped me through this, Freddie my true love and every time i rejected him, i rejected saying that to him since he saved my life i will always have open eyes to him and i don't just don't love him because he saved my life i love him because for who he is. Closed Eyes is what i had and now i'm open and flirt with him every day but he doesn't notice and maybe now he has closed eyes. Well it's time to find out if my true love, Freddie Benson doesn't love me anymore. Freddie was in the iCarly studio updating the iCarly site and then i walked in and started to flirt with him but he didn't notice, again.

"Hey Freddie" I greeted with a flirty tone

"Sup Carly" Freddie responded

"Whatcha' Doing?" I asked

"Updating the iCarly site" Freddie answered with a smile which made my heart melt like Fire to Ice

"Can i ask you question?" I asked

"Sure" Freddie answered "What is it?"

"Are you in love with anyone?" I asked

"Yes" Freddie answered and i got a huge smile in my face hoping that it was me

"So who is it?" I asked

"You really wanna know?" Freddie asked

"Yes" I asked with anticipation

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"You really wanna know" I asked and i was in love with her. The most beautiful, caring, loving girl. Carly Shay but i have no idea why she asked that question

"Yes" Carly answered

"You" I answered "and i always will"

"Huh?" Carly asked looking like she couldn't believe what i just said

"You" I answered again

"Really?" Carly asked

"Yeah" I said "I think you're the most beautiful, caring, loving girl. You're the best girl a person could of met"

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"You" Freddie answered "and i always will"

"Huh?" I asked looking like i couldn't believe what Freddie just said

"You" Freddie answered again

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" Freddie said "I think you're the most beautiful, caring, loving girl. You're the best girl a person could of met"

"Really?" I asked again then Freddie walked over to me

"Now who are i you in love with?" Freddie asked

"You" I answered then Freddie put his hands over my waist and i put my arms around his neck

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked "Update the iCarly server or kiss?"

"iCarly server" Freddie answered

"Come here" i said then i kissed him and we kissed for about 10 minutes

"Are we like uh... like uh like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Freddie asked me

"Yes" I answered "Now were we?" and then i kissed him again

_1 week later_

Now that me and Freddie are dating, i've been extremely happy with him, he never takes advantage of me, always makes sure i'm happy and he is a great kisser and i've seem some really pretty girls try to flirt with him and some of them were cheerleaders but Freddie rejected them probably because he was dating me and only me

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

And now that Me and Carly are dating i've been getting a lot of pretty girls offering to be my girlfriend and some of them were cheerleaders but they flirt with me every single day which gets annoying.

"Hey Beautiful" I greeted my girlfriend as i walked over to her locker

"Hey" Carly said

"Hey where's Sam?" I asked

"Why?" Carly asked "Wait do you like her?" Oh great now she thinks i like Sam which is totally stupid but i'm not calling Carly stupid

"Heck no" I answered "Why would you think that?"

"Because you asked where she was" Carly answered

"Well i don't" I said "I like you"and then i kissed her and Mr. Howard saw us making out

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Me and Freddie were kissing well because he kissed me and i asked him if he likes Sam and he said no and then he kissed me and now i know that Freddie does love me and i love him and i will never have Closed Eyes on Freddie Benson and i hope will be together forever.

* * *

**You like it? well this story is dedicated to ItWasByMe97 and just a quick question do you want this to be a multi-chapter story ****ItWasByMe97? and i'll update iFind You soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how i said i'll keep you guys occupied on my other stories? Well i'm sorry i've haven't updated this one in a while so here you go! Oh yeah i hid a referance's from iStart a Fan War and iMove Out and they're pretty hard to find! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

It's been weeks since Me and Freddie started dating. Almost 4 times a week he would take me out to dinner and after that i would call Sam and tell her about what happened and i could tell she was annoyed. Freddie was just amazing.

We were going out tonight and Spencer and Sam decided to tag along. Freddie said if they come along he's only paying for our dinner. I tried to convince Spencer and Sam that tonight was just going to be me and Freddie. but they wouldn't listen. I had this pretty dress that i hoped Freddie would like that was black with some sparkles and i had my makeup all done nicely. Plus to make Freddie more attracted to me i added some ear rings.

"Guys" I said "You can't come along!", "Tonight's just me and Freddie"

"Every night is you and Freddie" Sam said "When do you have time for me and not him...or Spencer?"

"Yea-Wait! What?" Spencer said "Carly we are coming whether this talks or not!"

"What talks?' I asked

"My face" Spencer said "I know that makes no sense at all"

"Yeah" I said

"No kidding" Sam said as Freddie walked in all dressed up. Freddie was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under that. He had blue jeans with black sneakers and he looked extremely attractive.

"They're coming aren't they?" Freddie asked

"No" I answered "They're not" I took Freddie hand and lead him out the door.

"Hey get back here!" Spencer said "If you go out with him tonight when you get back you'll have no t.v., no computer, no food, no sleep, no iCarly...no air!" and i looked back at him like he lost his mind.

Freddie told me to ignore because Spencer might take away my computer or my t.v. but no food, no sleep, or no air. Really? When me and Freddie got to the restaurant, i saw how beautiful it was. Freddie walked up to the hostess and asked if "Benson" was still reserved.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the hostess and asked if "Benson" was still reserved. I saw that the hostess was checking me out and Carly noticed it too. She kept giving me flirty glances and those eyes. I saw Carly getting jealous. Carly looked like if she was about to kill. When the hostess was done checking us in the waiter came over and took us to our table. Then i saw the waiter checking Carly out and Carly noticed that also.

The waiter was doing the same thing that the hostess was doing, giving glances and flirty smiles and the eyes again. Carly could see i was getting jealous when she shook her head which meant that she liked me not him/ That calmed me down pretty quick.

2 hours after eating Me and Carly decided to head back to the Bushwell Plaza. On the way back Carly decided to flirt with me and she was doing a pretty good job. Overall Carly looked really hot.I don't know if she got dolled up for me but i liked it. Me and Carly stopped in our place in front of our apartments and wished each other goodbye.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Right when Freddie was about to go in his apartment i gave him a little, tiny present on the cheek.

"Wait" I said "Freddie"

"Yeah?" Freddie asked and i walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then wished him goodbye

"I had a really good time tonight" I said in a flirty tone "Goodnight" and i walked back into my apartment.

"Impossible" Freddie said as i left and went into his apartment. When i turned the lights on i saw Spencer sitting on the couch glaring at me. Right when i stepped into the room i could possibly feel the awkward. I don't know what was his problem but i knew to had to do something with Me and Freddie going out tonight.

"Hello" Spencer greeted

"Hi" I said

"You going to bed?" Spencer asked

"I was" Carly answered "Until i came home to see you asking me weird questions"

"You're not going to bed" Spencer said "I told you no sleep"

"What!" I asked "I have to get sleep"

"No eating"

"What?"

"No t.v. or computer"

"What!"

"and no air"

"WHAT!" I yelled "I i have no air how can i live?"

"And worst of all" Spencer said "No Freddie"

"What!" I screamed "What is wrong with you?" Me and Spencer fought for 20 minutes, then when i went to bed he kept me up and in the morning he hid all the food and the computer plus the t.v. and he hired a "dude" to get the air out of here but then i asked him how could he live but he said he'll go to Socko's.

Spencer even tried to hide Freddie at one point. After a week i was hungry tired and i couldn't do iCarly anymore. I was getting really tired of Spencer's attitude so i decided to talk to him.

"Spencer?" I asked with a yawn "I'm sorry"

"I know" Spencer said

"Can you forgive me?" I asked

"Maybe"

"C'Mon" I said "Me and Freddie have been dating for a month and for a fourth of that time i haven't been able to see him"

"Then you shouldn't have gone out with him that night" Spencer said

"C'Mon haven't you been really attracted to someone and you can't stop thinking about them?" I asked

"Ah Yes" Spencer said "Her name was Ashley, we dated for about 2 months, I couldn't stop thinking about her-"

"Just like i can't stop thinking about Freddi-" Carly said

"Don't interrupt" Spencer said "I'm in the middle of a flashback", "I was so attracted to her that Dad did the same thing that i did to you", "I didn't see her for a month! Sadly after that month she fell for a guy named Bryan", "We broke up a week later"

"Do you want me and Freddie to break up?" I asked "Or is it that you don't want me to grow up so soon?"

"The 2nd one" Spencer said sadly and we hugged "Do You have any plans Saturday night"

"Actually" I said

"Going out with Freddie?" Spencer asked

"Yep" I answered "Maybe next time"

* * *

**Well i will try to get the next chapter of this up soon and READ BELOW! It's a fan made written promo for my iGo To Collage Christmas chapter!**

**Exclusive Christmas Chapter Info:**

**Christmas comes to iCarly but when everyone's plan's gets canceled, they celebrate Christmas there way.**

**But This December**

**In the brand new iCarly special**

**The most popular iCarly couple becomes reality**

**Who is it?**

**Sam and Freddie? or Carly and Freddie?**

**Who belongs together?**

**The biggest moment in iCarly couple history**

**Don't miss**

**iAm The Christmas Couple**

**Coming this December.**


End file.
